More: Sequel to Artsy Detention
by nellie12
Summary: They've been 'buddies' for a while, but what happens when Cheerio!Kurt wants the things he knows badboy!Blaine isn't willing to give him?


_A/N: This is a one-shot sequel to Cheerio!Kurt, Badboy!Blaine fic **Artsy Detention!** So please read that first if you haven't._

_A few people asked for it,_ b1dmm _was one person I think.__ So I tried my best. Just something I wanted to get out there while I have writer's block with everything else, lol. Hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee._

* * *

Kurt's toes curled as he clenched his legs around Blaine's waist, his nails digging into the sweaty skin of the bad boy's back. They didn't even make it to the bed this time as Blaine fisted his fingers into the carpet, grinding harder down into Kurt's body. He moaned into Kurt's shoulder as he shook above him, moving his hips against the cheerleader's and listening to the teen's shaky breaths.

Maybe if he cared enough, he'd be embarrassed that he and the boy that hated him were on the floor of his bedroom, Kurt's Cheerios uniform thrown somewhere along the way and Blaine's pants not even all the way off. But he really didn't care. This was the umpteenth time since he and Kurt messed around after their stint in detention. In public, they still had that relationship; Kurt would stick his nose up around all his popular, pompous friends and ignore him, and Blaine would wink and slap his ass, knowing how much it aggravated the cheerleader, before sauntering off and flirting with the next guy. But in private… in private they were a whole other story. They'd go from arguing to undressing, to one of them stretching out the other.

"I love it when you make that sound," Blaine whispered breathily, his voice rising a little at the end. Kurt felt the warm breath against his ear and shivered, moving his hips up to meet Blaine's quick thrusts as he squeezed the bad boy's ass.

"W-What sound…?" Kurt stuttered in response. The carpet underneath him was irritating, but he knew he was close and Blaine felt too fucking good on top of him for that to be a factor. He parted his lips and a high pitched moan spilled out at the feeling of Blaine's teeth latching onto his neck and sucking down harshly.

"That sound," he whispered, and Kurt could tell he was grinning like an idiot. Blaine continued to rub his dick against Kurt's, the rug burn against his legs not even mattering as he drew closer and closer towards his orgasm. "Whenever I kiss you there, or mark you there," he growled, biting down again and smiling at the noise it elicited from the Cheerio, "you make that beautiful sound."

"Shut up and go faster," Kurt exclaimed, thrusting up and down as he ran his hands up to Blaine's shoulder. "I'm… _shit _Blaine…"

Blaine moved away from the spot on Kurt's neck so that he could watch the face Kurt made when he came. He sped up his actions, breathing heavily, trying to hold off on his own orgasm, just so he could enjoy the way Kurt shook beneath him with his eyes rolling back, the way he dug his nails in deep. As if on cue, Blaine fisted the carpet in a way that was almost painful as he snapped his hips forward once more. Kurt's legs clenched tighter around him as he shouted, his nails scratching roughly down Blaine's chest. Blaine only moved faster, encouraged by the way Kurt's eyes rolled back as he came between them, and before he knew it, he was collapsing on top of the cheerleader, Kurt's name accidentally slipping from his lips as he came, shuddering as his vision went dark.

He felt Kurt relax against the floor, his hands landing somewhere above his head. Their heavy breaths sounded together as they lay there, neither making an attempt to move. Blaine lay his head on Kurt's shoulder and tried to get comfortable, but remembered they were lying on the floor, and his jeans were around his ankles. Oh yeah, and they both came all over each other's bodies. Comfortable really wasn't an option.

After regaining his composure, he glanced up and saw Kurt lying there with a dazed expression, his gaze focused on the ceiling. Blaine sat up, wincing at how irritated his legs were and how sticky their bodies were before placing a soft kiss to the boy's head.

"We should move to the bed… get started on that project, huh?"

Kurt licked his dry lips as he sat up, looking down at his sweaty, sticky body, and watching as Blaine walked off to the bathroom. "I guess."

Blaine returned with a damp rag and a t-shirt, tossing it to his _friend. _He cleaned them up a little and headed to his drawer for some sweats, watching Kurt put on his briefs after tossing on the t-shirt. He was rather quiet, and Blaine found it strange as he got dressed. Kurt picked up his uniform and placed it neatly on Blaine's computer chair before dragging his back pack over to the bed and taking a seat.

"What's bugging you, princess?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stretched out on the bed, grabbing the things that he needed out. "Don't call me that." He watched as Blaine came over to the bed and settled next to him, making no effort to get his books out.

"Are you going to get your assignment so we can start?"

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Blaine closed Kurt's open books and lay next to him, his hands trailing over the smooth surface of Kurt's thigh. "Talk to me."

"I'd rather not," Kurt replied, smacking Blaine's hand away.

"So I'm good for getting you off, but not good enough to talk to?"

Kurt smiled, grabbing his book back and opening it to the correct page. "We don't need any more distractions today, okay Blaine? We've been trying to work on this project for a whole week now,"

Blaine sighed, getting up off the bed and walking over to his book bag lying down by the door. He scratched at the scruff along his jaw, tossing the books out and rolling his eyes at the satisfied look on Kurt's face. Of course, they'd been having trouble focusing on their science assignment when the sex was fucking amazing and their ability to get along elsewhere was horrible. He wasn't even sure why they were partners. He didn't plan on helping anyway.

Kurt's phone vibrated and he reached for it, smiling at whoever it was from before reading the message. Blaine glared at him as he watched. Kurt only seemed interested in his phone as he blushed, typing out a response. Eventually, he put it down and focused on their work.

"Okay. We have another week to change our draft into an actual paper, and work on our presentation. Do you think we can get that done?"

Blaine shrugged. "Do you think _you _can get that done?"

"I'm not doing all of the work, Blaine. You're helping me."

Blaine rolled over and grabbed the remote off of his night table, flicking the button to turn on his television. "You handle that while I watch TV. Let me know if you want something to drink or something."

"Blaine—"

Before Kurt could finish his rant, his phone was ringing now. He smiled once more before rolling to face the opposite way, waving his hand as if to excuse himself for a moment. Blaine watched, wondering who it was making him smile so much.

"I thought we didn't need any more distractions, Kurt."

"Hello?"

Blaine put the remote down and pushed their books away, sliding closer towards Kurt on the opposite end of his bed.

"Yeah," he giggled, "my day was okay. How about yours?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the dialogue. His day was _okay. _Kurt was just moaning and writhing on his floor a few minutes ago, and he says his day was _okay. _He placed his hand on Kurt's hip as he settled closer, his chest flush against the cheerleader's back.

"I'm at my science partner's house now working on a project so can I call you when I get in?" Kurt laughed a little, "Okay great. It sounds good; we'll talk more about it later. Bye."

He hung up and smiled to himself, placing the phone back in his bag. Blaine felt a pang of jealousy he couldn't really explain as Kurt turned around in his arms, trying to push him away and frowning when he didn't budge.

"Blaine, I'm serious… let's finish this thing—"

"Who were you talking to?"

Kurt was caught off guard by the deep ring of the bad boy's voice, but steadily tried to move him away. "That's none of your business, Blaine. Move back."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a while longer, noticing the cheerleader avoiding his eyes. "Who is he?"

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, c'mon—"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No. Well… no. He's someone I met."

"And are you doing with him what we do?"

"No. He's nothing like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt groaned, realizing this too, like so many of their conversations, would end up blowing up into something ridiculous. "It means that whatever him and I will have won't be like this. We just have meaningless sex, Blaine. And while yes, it's amazing, you can't really blame me for wanting more."

Blaine looked into the cyan color of Kurt's deep eyes and nodded, rolling over back to the side he was on previously. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out why he felt so affected by Kurt's words, and focused on the television. Kurt quietly went back to their books, looking over the work there.

"So I may as well go home since you aren't going to help?"

Blaine shrugged, folding his hands behind his head and looking at the television. "You only want to go home so you can talk to your boyfriend."

Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to his book bag and pulling out a highlighter. "I'm failing to understand why you care so much, to be perfectly honest."

Blaine remained quiet, apparently lost in the television. He was perfectly still as he watched, and Kurt was the only one, as expected, showing any semblance of interest in their project.

A few minutes had passed and Kurt put his books down, turning towards Blaine and lying down. "I think I'm thirsty now."

Blaine nodded, still not moving his eyes. "What would you like?"

"Just some water."

He got up and said he'd be back, lazily exiting the room. Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes away and looking back down at the book. He didn't know why he even bothered with Blaine. Well maybe he did at first, but now it was ridiculous. The boy was a trip, one minute up, the next down.

In the beginning they would meet up in the auditorium. After the first time, Blaine was sure to bring lube. Every day for their time remaining stint in detention, they'd do what the AV or glee club needed, and then Blaine would take him backstage and make him scream the dirtiest things.

Eventually he was sucked into the idea that helping Blaine redecorate his room would be fun. It came out fantastic now that he looked around at the navy blue color scheme. It was way better than the pale white Blaine had going on before. It took a couple weekends set aside, and those days always began _and _ended with mind blowing, toe curling, insanely wonderful sex.

Blaine made it clear on several occasions that he wanted nothing more, and Kurt smirked, acknowledging that Blaine was good for the sex, and that was about it. He was co-captain of the Cheerios and doing rather well for himself. The last thing he needed was to become romantically involved with Anderson. So they kept it simple, texting a message when one of them had a free house, blow jobs in the handicap stall of the third floor bathroom, hand jobs in the back of the library while Kurt pretended to read up on the Mayan civilization. It was a perfect little arrangement.

Until he looked around and saw how happy his friends were, arm in arm walking the halls, kissing, happy. He deserved that. Maybe not with Blaine, but with someone who was willing to give it to him.

He wasn't expecting to meet anyone in the music store, but Chandler was sweet, and funny, and adorable. He showed interest in Kurt, and said things Blaine would never say. So they exchanged numbers and spoke here and there.

Blaine had no reason to be upset over it. Of course, if he decided to get with Chandler, Kurt would have to end their little sex buddy arrangement, but it wasn't like Blaine couldn't find anyone else. He knew Blaine had cut off all other guys for him, but that wasn't anything major. Their relationship was just sex, as Kurt was reminded on several different occasions.

Maybe now he wanted a little more.

Blaine came back in the room, a scowl on his face as he set down next to Kurt on the bed. The cheerio sat up and accepted the glass with a thank you, drinking it quickly as he looked down at his notes. He could see Blaine watching him out of the corner of his eyes and glanced up curiously.

"What?"

Blaine leant forward and kissed him on the lips, sucking gently on the lower one as his hand traveled from Kurt's cheek to the hem of his t-shirt. Kurt closed his eyes and let Blaine take control, placing the cup down next to them. The bed sank down a little further as Blaine crawled over to him, their lips still attached.

Kurt lay back, not really sure why he was letting this happen when Blaine was such a jerk about their project, but letting that thought slip away when a pair of strong hands firmly stroked his cock through the briefs he wore. Kurt sighed, resting his hands on the pillow beneath his head as he lifted his hips, moving further into Blaine's confident touches.

"I don't want you seeing anyone else," Blaine said surely. Kurt opened his eyes and was met with dark brown eyes gazing down at him. He didn't want this over quickly, hoping that maybe Blaine would ride him, since it had been so long since he was inside of him, but instead, Blaine only continued to stroke him through the fabric of his underwear. "You're mine. Only I touch you like this," he flipped his hand on the up stroke, squeezing hard around the sensitive head of Kurt's cock. The cheerleader's breathing hitched as he bucked into it, and he bit his lip rough when Blaine pulled his briefs down and cupped his balls. "Only I get to fuck you, and hear you moan, and put my lips anywhere on your body. Are we clear Kurt?"

Kurt felt himself getting dizzy from the combination of Blaine's words and the feeling of the bad boy's hands. He started thrusting up, eyes closed tightly and lips parted, as he fucked Blaine's hand.

Blaine pulled away and looked down at Kurt's half naked body before settling down next to him and looking back at the television. Kurt felt the transfer of weight on the mattress and knew he had to be dreaming. There was no way in hell Blaine was going to get him hard and leave him like that. He opened his eyes to see him staring at TV as if nothing had happened, and the blood boiled in his body.

"What the fuck, Blaine? Are you serious?"

Blaine glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow. "I'll finish when you call him and tell him to back off."

Kurt rubbed his face tiredly in disbelief. He looked down to see his dick as hard as a rock and rolled his eyes, tired of this nonsense. "I'm not playing your stupid little game. Are you going to finish what you started or not?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not until after you call things off?"

"Why?" Kurt asked, accepting that this was going to blow up and not even caring anymore. He reached for his briefs that were around his knees and pulled them back up. "Why do you care? Chandler compliments me and thinks I'm beautiful, and he wants me in ways you don't. I respected what this was when we came into it, Blaine," Kurt said, trying not to get frustrated, "so if it ends because one of us wants something different, why should it matter? No string attached, remember?"

"Chandler," Blaine said with a smirk, shaking his head. "Chandler in the glee club, Chandler?"

"Does it matter? Social status isn't an issue with me."

"I think you need to tell him to back off." Blaine turned to look at Kurt seriously, "Tell him to back off or I will."

Kurt stood up and rolled his eyes, going over to his uniform and getting dressed. Blaine watched him pull the t-shirt over his head and throw it on the bed as he proceeded to put on the red and white pants.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, standing up and walking over to where Kurt was.

"What does it look like?" the blue eyed teen quipped back sarcastically. "I'm leaving. I'm tired of your bullshit."

Blaine grabbed his Cheerios top and held it by his side as Kurt watched very annoyed, adjusting the drawstring of his pants. "Seriously Blaine, let me go. I can't do this."

"So what are you saying?" Blaine questioned, backing Kurt into his computer desk. "You're ending this?"

"I am," Kurt said, snatching his shirt away and scowling at the way Blaine smirked, rolling his eyes. What the cheerleader said next was sure to wipe the smug look off of the bad boy's face.

"I bet Chandler would be willing to finish what you started. Glee club reject or not."

Blaine tensed up as Kurt pushed past him, packing up his things.

Kurt could tell he probably went too far but he didn't recant. He only packed his back and placed his satchel over his shoulder.

"Okay, Hummel." Blaine shook his head, feeling crushed but never admitting it, and moved to open his bedroom door. "You know your way out, I assume, since I fucked you against the front door one time." He smiled and Kurt ignored him, walking past. "Tell Chandler good luck making you come as hard as I do, 'k babe?"

"Fuck you, Blaine." Kurt started down the steps and Blaine smiled, walking to follow him.

"You could've been fucking me if you would've done like I asked you to."

The front door slammed a few seconds later and Blaine shook his head again, walking back to his room. He hurried over to his window to watch Kurt throwing his backpack into the back of his vehicle and hopping into the driver's seat, sending a text before pulling off. Blaine turned away a moment later, trying not to care but realizing he did.

"It doesn't matter." he told himself, grabbing the glass the other teen left behind. "I can make a call and get some ass right now. Fuck," he left his room and went down to the kitchen, "I could get ass from Chandler, and I would if he wasn't such a fugly fuck face."

He spent time wallowing around downstairs, feeling like shit, and wondering what Kurt was doing. He was probably on the phone right now, laughing and not giving a damn or texting flirty messages with that loser, while Blaine sat on the couch, staring at a blank television and thinking about him.

When the hell did this happen anyway? Since when did he start wanting to be with Hummel what Hummel wanted to be with that jackass? Why was he so affected? He himself was the one that made their rules anyway.

Stupid cheerleaders.

He went back upstairs a couple hours later and found that he still had a report to do. A lot of a report to do. And a partner who wanted nothing to do with him.

_Fuck_.

….

The bell rang Monday morning and Blaine entered the school, walking over to his locker. He saw Kurt at the other end of the hall, laughing with _him, _his cheeks red and his eyes smiling. It fucking killed him to know someone else was making Kurt feel how he wanted to make him feel. It sucked, actually.

But, feelings weren't his cup of tea. People ended up hurt. And right now, Kurt felt great, despite how Blaine felt, so maybe it was best.

He decided they'd finish their stupid project, he'd do his part, and they'd go about their business.

Putting a couple things in the locker, Blaine glanced over again and saw that fugly had waked off, leaving Kurt alone, saying hey to a few of his Cheerios walking by. Blaine closed the locker and began to walk over, adjusting his leather jacket and smoothing out his hair. He frowned, wondering why he was doing that when he wasn't supposed to care anymore, and tapped an unsuspecting Kurt on the shoulder once he arrived.

Kurt turned around with a smile that dropped when he realized who it was that tapped him. "Oh."

"Hi to you too, Kurt." Blaine said, rolling his eyes and leaning against the lockers.

"We're supposed to hate each other, well… we do, but, we aren't supposed to really speak in public."

Kurt closed his locker and tried to get away before he was late for class. Blaine followed behind him.

"I saw you with Chandler. Are you two together or something?" Blaine questioned, appearing to show no true interest, and Kurt didn't think he did anyway.

"We're taking our time. I have some… issues to work out before I date anyone. I think."

Blaine nodded. "What kind of issues?"

Kurt sighed, not wanting to even talk to Blaine after what happened Friday. "I got too used to you and what we were. I don't want to drag us into another relationship. He's sweet and totally different—"

"Virgin?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding a little amused.

Kurt laughed. "That's not what I'm referring to. I'm talking about how our lives are different and I don't think he can handle me—"

"Because you're a sex god and he's probably scared to touch his own penis."

"Blaine,"

"He's a romantic. That's sweet. I wish you two the best." Blaine lied.

"Thanks, I guess." Kurt stopped in front of his class. "I'll see you later, I don't know, maybe."

"I just came to see you. I'm leaving after 2nd hour, don't feel like staying past attendance period." Blaine smirked as Kurt rolled his eyes, and the bad boy shrugged. "Just stop by my house after cheerleading practice. I finished half my part of the presentation and we can go over it."

Kurt looked at him skeptically but nodded. "Okay."

….

_**Just pulled up. –Kurt**_

_**Doors open. –Blaine**_

It wasn't long before Kurt was pushing open the door to Blaine's bedroom, finding the boy slouched lazily on the bed in the same thing he wore to school. The radio was on low and some Maroon 5 song was playing.

"Hey." Blaine greeted, putting his phone down and looking at Kurt. "What did I miss today?"

"Nothing. I think Figgins missed you. There was no one to put into detention with you cutting class."

"Sorry to disappoint." Blaine said, and Kurt laughed. They both went to the top of the bed and sat down, Kurt looking uncomfortable when their legs brushed together accidentally.

"My bad," Blaine mumbled as the Cheerio took off his satchel.

"It's fine. Um…" he trailed off for a moment, looking through his bag. "I got part way done with the paper. I guess you can look over this while I look over what you got for the presentation?"

Blaine nodded as they switched papers. "Sure. Are you okay being up here? We can… I don't know, go to the dining room downstairs and work there."

"I'm okay," Kurt smiled, looking down at the papers. Blaine, while not convinced at all, nodded and looked down at his.

They were quiet for a while until Kurt made a suggestion and Blaine nodded, telling him to change it. Blaine wrote a few notes down himself for Kurt to take home with him.

They worked well for a couple hours; both quiet unless they had ideas to share. Blaine hopped onto his laptop to print some information out, and Kurt went to the printer to pick it up. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him but said nothing, enjoying the peace they had and how well they worked together.

"I didn't apologize for the other day." Blaine spoke almost quiet. "And that was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded, glancing over to him. "Thanks. I'm sorry as well."

"You have no reason to be."

Kurt shrugged. "I still am. I mean I may not have liked you all that much but I kind of… I don't know," he sighed, "I think I did. It was nice… us. You know?"

Blaine smiled, relieved Kurt felt that way. "I know. I like you a lot more than I care to admit. But," he stood up and walked over to him, "I'm happy you were man enough to admit you wanted more, and find someone willing to give you more. I'm sure that dickwad is a good guy and he'll treat you nice."

Kurt laughed, biting his lip as he listened. "Well I want more. A little romance would be nice. But Chandler—I told him we should maybe hold off on getting together."

Blaine's face lit up but he quickly composed himself, hiding the happiness he felt. "What? Why?"

"He's great and all but while he tells me everything I'd like to hear from someone, we're like complete opposites. He talks about glee club all the time and sings and just… it's just too much. I can't… he sings a lot, on the phone, when we're walking in the hall together… he's sweet but,"

"Oh my god," Blaine laughed. "He's romantic. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted walks through the park and someone to go on a nice date with; dinner and a movie." He smiled and Blaine listened carefully, "Sharing kisses on the beach, someone to make laugh and someone to want to make me smile. Maybe singing to me is okay but not every second of every day. That's scary."

Blaine smiled, moving even closer to Kurt, grabbing the boy around his waist and pulling them close to one another.

"I think I'm capable of those things."

"What do you mean?" Kurt's heart was racing from the closeness of their proximity, and Blaine wasn't sure if he could answer before he kissed the boy's face off.

"I can," he kissed Kurt on the jaw, and Kurt's hands instinctively latched around Blaine's shoulders. "I can do all of those things. I can walk through the park and take you where you want to go."

His hands started trailing lower down the fabric of Kurt's Cheerio top and Kurt tensed in his arms.

"What? … Don't do this to me. Don't play with my emotions."

"I can kiss you on the beach, I think I can make you smile just as much as I've made you mad." he pulled back to look into blue clear eyes, smiling before placing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'm not that bad of a singer either."

"Blaine…"

"Best of all," he whispered, "I can take you home after, and lay you down," Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine whispered into his neck, his lips trailing the pale skin there gently. "And make love to you over, and over, and over again." He bit down hard right where Kurt loved for him to, and picked the cheerleader up, wrapping his long legs around him.

They both crashed against the bed, Blaine pushing their books and pens aside, easing the cheerleader up towards the pillow. Kurt tried to stop him so that he could ask what it all meant, but he was too far gone; Blaine was already undressing himself and pulling off Kurt's clothes, and he couldn't formulate a proper thought.

"I never tell you how beautiful you are," Blaine whispered, placing kisses all over Kurt's bare chest. The boy sighed, throwing his hands into Blaine's hair and trying not to over think.

But that was damn near impossible.

"You're beautiful, and gorgeous, and you have these amazing eyes that I can't stop thinking about." Blaine looked up and was met with them, "I almost picked the color that day when I picked the paint for my room, but then I thought better. If I lost you one day, I'd be haunted by that color and I don't think I would've made it," he laughed, kissing Kurt's cheek when the he smiled in return.

"I… is this all because you don't want me with anyone else? Because I've trained myself on how not to fall for Blaine Anderson and it's been working. So if this is a game, please don't play it with me—"

"I want to be with you."

Kurt laid his head against the pillow. On top of him the most sincere looking Blaine he'd ever seen, smiling the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen. Suddenly, all of Kurt's stupid talks he gave himself about why he and Blaine were no good for one another meant nothing, and he knew it was a talk he wouldn't be having with himself ever again.

….

Blaine ended up moaning beneath Kurt not long after. Their lips were attached the entire time that Kurt moved in and out of him, neither wanting to pull away for any reason. There were many things left unsaid, and the movement of their lips communicated it all.

Kurt slowed down his movements in attempt to make it last longer. He loved how tight Blaine was around him, how the bad boy dominated the kiss as he struggled to maintain the tempo of their thrusts, and how perfect Blaine's hands felt resting at the small of his back, tracing little patterns and massaging gently.

They threw their heads back after Kurt adjusted his positioning between Blaine's legs and snapped his hips forward. Blaine breathed into his shoulder, tightening his legs at the feeling of Kurt brushing against his prostate. Kurt moved in further this time, latching his hands into the bars of Blaine's headboard as he buried himself as deep as possible, stroking the bundle of nerves over and over again.

Blaine held Kurt close as the Cheerio's movements became more rapid. They smiled once they caught each other's eyes before Kurt pulled out, admiring the drag of Blaine's hole around his dick before plunging deep inside again. Blaine's legs began to shake as he asked Kurt to kiss him once more, and they did just that.

"I'm yours, Kurt," Blaine whispered, arching his back so that Kurt could pound deeper into him.

Kurt's knuckles were white from grasping the headboard so tightly. He could barely breathe as he sped up, snapping in and out of Blaine as his body heated up, the warm feeling sweeping through his gut. Blaine was whining into his ear, his feet rubbing against Kurt's underneath the cover. "You see how tight I am for you?" Blaine mewled as Kurt breathed out, moaning as he bit down on Blaine shoulder, grinding forward. "Only f-for you…_god Kurt…_"

Kurt reached between them and wrapped his warm hand around Blaine's cock, wasting no time pumping it in time with his thrust. Blaine started going crazy and Kurt smirked as he felt a bead of sweat trailing down his face.

"Do you like it when I get this deep?"

That was all it took for Blaine to let go. He clenched around Kurt as he came, throwing his head back as he shouted out in pleasure. Kurt moved his hand slowly but continued to thrust, helping Blaine ride through it. A second or two later, he came as well, doubling over on top of Blaine as he whimpered his name.

The room got more and more quiet, the two enjoying the closeness, all until Blaine whispered something into the air.

"Let's get out of here, handsome."

….

It felt great walking hand in hand with someone through the park, the sun shining brightly. It was weird that Kurt's someone was Blaine Anderson, the person who he was sure he hated a couple months back. The person who was grabbing him tightly around the waist every few steps and calling him beautiful, kissing him chastely.

It turned out he wasn't the only one who wanted more. He was just the only one willing to admit it.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! _

_-Janelle_


End file.
